Love's sad game part 1
by Ninjagwen
Summary: :/   I hope this one works...this is a story I made up from the top of my head..hope you like it


Love's Sad Game!

I pulled my hair back for the fourth time as it was in my face again. "Can you stop spacing out and help me Kiani!" The grayish haired man told me. I walked over to him and handed over the tubes with some blood in it. "Sure…here Kabuto" I blushed a little, sure I was helping Orochimaru try to achieve his goal of immortality. It's just that Kabuto was so cute I couldn't help it. Also, I was 17 and he was 18, age does make a difference here. "Your doing it again." he said. I fixed my glasses, "Sorry" I told him. He mixed his little chemicals when I heard Tayuya call me saying that Orochimaru wants me. I ran over and knocked on his door. "Enter!" he said with his usual tone. I entered to see him on the bed sick as always. "Yes Lord Orochimaru." I told him while his snake like eyes stare into my green eyes. "I need you to go to the Leaf village!" he said.

I paused, the leaf village was my original home. When I was born I originally I had long black hair. I also had a special ability to make my chakra into disks to throw and attack the enemy. But, when I was five I was training with my powers and without realizing where I was throwing them I hit one of the gas pumps in my house. Thus, causing my house to catch on fire with my mom, dad, and little brother. I tried to go and get them but it was too late. I saw my little brother come out with blood. I grabbed him and hugged him, I yelled for help. But, then I lost him. I looked at my hands to see the blood of my own brother knowing that I did this to him I grabbed my head and screamed. The blood went to my hair forever turning it red. I ran away from there to the mountain in the village. I cried all day there until a man walked in front of me. "I saw what you did back there." he said, my eyes widen in fear. I looked up to see the tall man with long black hair and a snake like face, "Your…..your not going to…put me in jail…a-are you." I said. I was so scared to see what was going to happen. Instead he chuckled and bended down to my height. "Or course not my dear, you have a special ability it would be a shame to throw that away. I can help you control it." He stood up and started walking away. What was I going to do, I had no family or made any friends, and he said he could help me. Also, if I stayed here I would go to jail, so I ran to him and followed him. "I'm Orochimaru." he said, "I'm….Kiani." I had no family, no last name, no home, just a life that I don't want.

"Kiani…listen this is important." I heard him say. I stopped spacing out and listened. "Your job is to gain the village's trust and get information on both the village and…..Sasuke Uchiha." he put his evil smile on. I nodded my head and walked out. I went to my room to pack my things when I heard someone at the door. "You will need this Kiani." Kabuto said. I turned around to see a small book in his hand giving it to me. I took it and blushed. "T-Thank you Kabuto…" he looked at me with that smile that I love. "Do me a favor okay?" he asked, I looked at him. "Don't do anything stupid that will get you caught! This is important for Lord Orochimaru!" He said. I frowned, even if I liked him he was so mean to me, like if he hated me. I nodded and grabbed my bag and walked out to the Village.

A few hours later. "Finally, the place I don't wanna be" I said walking into the gates. "Hello, how may I help you young lady." some guy said at the post stand. "Oh…no I'm just returning home, I haven't been here for a while." I said, oh crap I think I said to much. I really have to stop being straight forward with things it's gonna kill me one of these days. "Okay, you should stop by the Hokage's office to let him know anyway." the other man said. I smiled and walked away nodding. Oh crap now look at what I have done, I said to my self. As I was walking to the Hokage's office I looked around to see everyone in the village so….so happy. I knocked at the door when I heard them say come in. As I walked in there was two men standing and one old man in red at the desk. I'm guessing that he was the Hokage. "Yes, how may I help you miss." he said to me. "Oh um…well I just came back home and the two guys at the gate told me to check in here." I told him. The two men standing looked at me, one was tall with grey hair and a mask maybe about 25. The other was also tall had black hair and looked about 15. The Hokage looked at me and said, "What is you name miss?" I paused, "It's….Kiani" I said. The younger man looked at me as if he was examining me. "Do you have a last name?" I had a panic attack inside me. If I said my real last name they might be curious and if I gave a fake last name they might research me. "Um…well to be honest I forgot, when I was young my parents died and I bumped my head and all I could remember was my first name." I had to lie, I never lie I'm always straight forward with everyone. "I see, do you have a place to stay?" I shook my head. The two men turned to the Hokage. He looked at both of them with a smile. "Okay then…since there are no rooms available at the moment, so you can stay with Kakashi here." the older man turned around while the other put his head down, I couldn't help but laugh. "So, let me show around the Village Kiani." Kakashi said to me.

A few minutes later. "Are you hungry?" Kakashi asked. I nodded a little. He took me to a Ramen place called Ichiraku. We stepped inside and sat down and ordered. After I few minutes we got our food when all of a sudden three kids walked in the Ramen shop too. "Hey Kakashi sensei!" a blonde haired kid yelled. He was with a pink haired girl, and an emo looking kid. "Hello, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." Once I heard Sasuke I panicked. So the emo looking one is the kid Orochimaru is after. They all sat down and ordered. "Hey you have something on your face miss" Naruto told me. "Those are freckles you idiot!" Sakura told him. They were all looking at Kakashi. I guess it was because they wanted to see his face. Well I'm a little curious too. Just when he was going to take his mask off the 15 year old man from early pop right in all of our ways. "Hey there" he said. The three kids were disappointed. "Oh…hi" I said. "You know, you should give us some warning when you barge in like that, Komoshi." Kakashi said. I froze this kid has the same name as my little brother. I frowned and said nothing. "Ya! And you should stop reading those perverted books Kakashi sensei…..Hey Kiani are you okay?" everyone looked at me. "Yes…I'm fine." I stood up and ran away from there. "Hey wait up!" Komoshi yelled chasing me.

I went to the place where my old home was burned down because of me. I fell to the ground crying. "Hey…what's wrong." Komoshi said putting his hand on my shoulder. "I can't! This place… it brings so many sad memories!" I yelled. He went in front of me and said, "Same here. This place was my home I don't remember much because they said my house got on fire and I was on the ground almost dead. I was only three when this happened." I looked at him when he said that I felt something in my heart fill up. I hugged him and said, "Komoshi! I'm so sorry for leaving you! I'm so sorry from taking everything away from you!" He pulled me back with curiosity. "What do you mean? You just got here. You did nothing wrong to me." he said. Then Kakashi popped out from behind us and said, "Komoshi…Kiani is your long lost sister." Komoshi looked at me then with tears in his eyes he hugged me. "Why! Don't you know what I did to you!" I yelled. He couldn't say a word. "Lord Hokage knew it was you Kiani, so he put me to watch over you. You thought it was your fault for the fire, but it wasn't." He paused and I turned around to Kakashi. "It was…Orochimaru." I was shocked. Why would he do this. After everything that I have done for him. And that means that Kabuto knew too. Those bastards! How could they! This was no time for spacing out, I'm back with my brother and nothing can ruin this moment.

A few months later. "Hey sis! Guess what!" Komoshi yelled while he grabbed my arm. "What?" I asked then I felt someone grab my waist. "Kakashi! I told you not in public!" I told him. "Sorry, but my team just passed part one of the Chunin's exam." I turned around and congratulated him. Me and Kakashi were dating for the last few months. I was finally free from Orochimaru. "So um…can I say something before you guys make out." Komoshi said. "Oh sorry, yes you may." I turned around to listen. "Okay the Hokage said that there were three killings today, but the thing is the three people dead are taking part two of the chunin exam now. Anko is looking at the details now, but the Hokage wants me and you to look at it right now." I heard this and gave Kakashi a goodbye kiss as me and Komoshi left.

Once I saw the bodies I knew it was Orochimaru's doing. "Lets go!" I said. Once we were in the Forest of Death me and Komoshi split up. It was then on a tree giant tree branch I saw the one person I did not expect to see, Kabuto. "Hello there Kiani, how is your research going?" I turned around to see Kabuto's face. "I'm done with you guys I know the truth now." I told him. He walked up to me and said, "I'm sorry I found out too. I didn't know anything I promise. But when you never came back I was sad." I looked at him. Does Kabuto really have feeling for me? "Kiani…the truth is I was mean to you only because I thought you didn't like me the way I like you." I paused. So all this time Kabuto likes me? "Kiani…I love you." he said at last. All I could think about was what I was going to do. But, then I felt a stab in my intestines.

"Ha…you better fix your glasses. Man you are so predictable. You always space out, and your so skinny that when I stabbed you that your gonna die in just a few short minutes." he said while I fall to the ground breathing hard. "You know I think I'm gonna end this quick for you." he starting taking out his kunai's and threw them at me. Just when I was about to die I saw a figure in front of me taking in all the Kunai. "Are…you okay sis?" Komoshi asked. I saw his blood drip to the floor. "Ko-Mo-Shi!" I yelled. I started to cry when he hit the ground, next to me. "Well well well, I did not see that coming. Oh well this would have never happened if you never left Orochimaru, Kiani. This is Goodbye forever." Kabuto left. I turned my sorrow head to the dieing Komoshi. "I-I'm so…sorry." I told him. He smiled at me for the last time as his last breath said to me, "It's okay sis…I…will…always…..love…you-" his eyes closed with the smile on his face. My eyes full of tears yelled out to the sky. So this is how I'm gonna die, next to my brother. Well at least I had fun these last few months. My only regret is not telling Kakashi a proper good bye, or telling Sasuke to look out for Orochimaru. Or not paying back Naruto from our bet. I giggled a little. As I looked up to the sky I thought about Mom and Dad. And with that I took my last breath of this world. With not one goodbye.

The End of Part One!

What do you guys think! Any comments? It will be a while before I get part two ready!


End file.
